Lines $l$ and $k$ are parallel to each other. $m\angle A = 120^\circ$, and $m\angle C = 80^\circ$. What is the number of degrees in $m\angle B$?

[asy]
size(100); real h = 1.2; currentpen = fontsize(10pt);
draw(Label("$l$",Relative(1)),(0,0)--(1,0),E);
draw(Label("$k$",Relative(1)),(0,-h)--(1,-h),E);
draw((0,-h)--h/2*(cos(150*pi/180),sin(150*pi/180)) + (0,-h));
draw(Label("$C$",Relative(1)),(0,0)--h*sqrt(3)/2*(cos(-120*pi/180),sin(-120*pi/180)),W);
label("$A$",(0,0),N); label("$B$",(0,-h),S);
label("$120^\circ$",(0,0),SE); label("$80^\circ$",h*sqrt(3)/2*(cos(-120*pi/180),sin(-120*pi/180))+(0.1,0),E);
[/asy]
We draw segment $\overline{CD}$ as shown parallel to lines $l$ and $k$.

[asy]
size(200); real h = 1.2; currentpen = fontsize(10pt);
draw(Label("$l$",Relative(1)),(0,0)--(1,0),E);
draw(Label("$k$",Relative(1)),(0,-h)--(1,-h),E);
draw((0,-h)--h/2*(cos(150*pi/180),sin(150*pi/180)) + (0,-h));
draw(Label("$C$",Relative(1)),(0,0)--h*sqrt(3)/2*(cos(-120*pi/180),sin(-120*pi/180)),W);
label("$A$",(0,0),N); label("$B$",(0,-h),S);
label("$120^\circ$",(0,0),SE);

pair D = (h*sqrt(3)/2*(cos(-120*pi/180),sin(-120*pi/180))) + (2,0);
draw(D -- (D-(2,0)));
dot(D);
label("$D$",D,E);
[/asy]

Since $\overline{CD}\parallel l$, we have $\angle ACD = 180^\circ - \angle A = 60^\circ$, so $\angle DCB = \angle ACB - \angle ACD = 80^\circ - 60^\circ = 20^\circ$.  Since $\overline{CD}\parallel k$, we have $\angle B = 180^\circ - \angle DCB = \boxed{160^\circ}$.